Happy Pockytine's Day, Baby
by poohxebony
Summary: V-Day is a time of bringing out the chocolates, the roses, the pink pop-up cards, the mushy fluffy "I Love You" speeches....the whole nine yards. Not for these two. A small moment of pocky sharing says everything.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Yes RimaxShiki fans, here's another cute romance fluff about these two, dedicated to Valentine's Day. I already finished and posted all the chapters in this story to get them out of the way, but don't worry. All chapters are short to read, for I didn't type a lot this time. Too much typing has been hurting my eyes and my brain for a while now XD. So, yeah, I made this story short for that reason. Plus, it'll help people finish reading and reviewing faster. But don't worry. This won't be the last valentine fanfic I'll make for maybe another show. Hope you enjoy!:P

**DISCLAIMER: **As we all know, neither VK series belong to me, nor do Rima and Shiki.

* * *

**V is for Victorious**

Both knew that they were victorious in so many ways. And so did everybody else without questioning in Cross Academy. She was victorious for having him. He was victorious for having her. They were victorious for being as one. Enough said.

What's even more amazing--or um, amazing for them--is that the two never say the three simple words out loud to express their feelings toward one another. For those who didn't know them at all, it would be easy to say that there was nothing in their relationship. But that's not true. What most people would be surprised to hear, or for those who do know them but are too blind to figure out, was that they do say those three words--through each other's eyes.

Whenever the raspberry-haired noble and the orange-haired pigtailed doll are locked in gaze, their enhanced eyes answer everything for them. There's no need to waste breath and verbally express it when they feel each other's thoughts already. That's all there is to it.

Yeah, they are a standing army alright. Undefeatable. Victory shall always remain theirs.

* * * *

**A is for Always there**

They didn't ask where one or the other was either. Because they knew the answer to that. They knew the answer to that everyday. She's always be his side, and he was beside hers. Nothing or no one could ever separate the two. No one. Except one person dared to test that theory.

Even when he attacked her--no, she had to remember it wasn't his love that stood before her, but that bastard jerk of a father of his was--she remained there, not thinking about going anywhere else on that night. All the better to vanquish the pureblood douche bag who had the audacity to take over her precious model's existence, treating him as if he truly was a doll…..

She hated the thought of that. She hated the thought on thinking of him nothing more but some stupid puppet. It wasn't like she had something against dolls, is just that she knew that he didn't belong in that category. He may be an idiot, but he wasn't a bloody idiot enough to be treated something else instead of a _person _with a brain. Dolls are lifeless objects with no brain. He was not that at all.

"Baka", she loves to call him. The only good thing about that was he was _her _'baka', and she wouldn't replace him for the world.

And he remained by her side as well. Even if watching her sleep like a pure angel for hours after the fight was his thing, he wouldn't ask for a better hobby other than that. Despite his anger and grieve for his sins, he suppressed those regrets and stayed by her bedside like the loyal soul mate he was. He loved waiting for his sleeping beauty to wake up and have them gaze in each other's eyes again. For he was her knight, and she was his sleeping princess.

* * * *

**L is for Lust**

All the vampire nobles know how to control their blood lust here at Cross Academy. Well……almost all of them. It was just one of those days for him.

Just like the day when both were doing another photo shooting that afternoon for an upcoming magazine.

Too bad their modeling position had to be one of those 'pull me into your arms' Titanic-like theme. Because her neck was definitely very close for his liking instead of concentrating on posing for the camera. "Alright, we have ten more shots before lunch break, so let's make each photo count", said their photography director. "Ready, set, and smi--"

"Hey! Shiki!" Rima hissed irritably. She released her from their hug, turning around and giving him a cross look while rubbing her neck. "Do you realize you're feeding on me again?" Shiki only stared back emotionlessly, still having a little bit of her fresh, sensational blood dripped on his lips. He then wiped some off with the back of his hand.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I didn't eat breakfast this morning because I ran out of my pocky". Rima rolled her eyes, but no longer glared at him, but gave a small grin.

"Shiki-sama? Touya-sama? Is something wrong?" the director asked when they stopped their posing. Rima turned around and faced him.

"Naw. Shiki's just having another one of his sugar attacks. Mind if we take a break a little earlier?"

"That's fine. Let' take 30, and then we'll get back on set".

As soon as Shiki and Rima walked off stage to a nearby table, she reached for her purse bag, and pulled out a pack of chocolate pocky. "Here", she said while putting the candy stick in his mouth. Shiki obediently chewed, continuing to stare at her plainly. "That's what happens when you skip breakfast".

Once he swallowed his pocky, he replied, "Yeah, guess you're right. It's just that your blood had that same sweet taste again, like pocky". Rima shook her head, but kept that small grin. "Well if you want, you can take some of mine since I took some of yours", Shiki added. Her grin grew a little wider.

"I'm keeping that in mind".

* * * *

**E is for Equality**

If there's also another thing about these two, it was their perfected equality of their existence and whatever they do. Which is why their pieces fit perfectly in their puzzle as a whole. Which is why one or the other is incomplete without that missing piece.

They were equal with their admired vampiric immortal beauty. That was no surprise. They were equal in strength, speed, sight, sound, and agility. All the more to watch over and take care of their other piece. They were equal of not caring what other people thinks of their stoic, melancholic posture and way of thinking about the world. One of the things that attracted each other. They were equal with the passion for pocky. Again, that was no surprise anymore, unlike it used to be when they first met.

And the best equality for both of them to enjoy sharing……is that they enjoy being themselves and only themselves for one another. She loves it when he's just Shiki, he loves it when she's just Rima. They knew they wouldn't ask for nothing more.

* * * *

**N is for New strength**

Although they were equal in strength, both of their strong capacity evolved to the next level from that fight. As she faced his father in order to save her beloved's soul, a new kind of determination emerged. It was a new feeling of righteous and fury. Rima later figured it out that it was the new strength to fight. It was the new strength to fight for what was hers, and keep surviving in order to win the game.

Rido may have interrogated her but thanks to him, the adrenaline escalated her to the point of standing her own ground, no matter how many hits she had to take. Everything was different now because she knew her new form of strength made her fight for a--purpose. And that purpose was him.

And it goes without saying for him. As Shiki heard her voice screaming to him through his father's body, he felt her presence right then and there. It was as if he could reach and touch her hand if she was to pierce it through Rido's heart. Those very words still linger in his mind that helped his attitude change him into the man he is now. "Shiki! You got to have more faith in yourself!" she shouted. The fact that no matter how many times she'd suffered physically and mentally, she still fighting, still standing, always reaching towards him. That was when he knew he needed to get out of that monster's body and reach out to her, to let her know that he's now here and fought back too.

"Yeah, that's my new strength now", Shiki whispered to her as she slept. "I finally found the faith. That is a promise".

* * * *

**T is for Taking what's yours**

Rima knows that Shiki has his eyes for her and only her. But that doesn't stop her from being cautious and prepared, since she wasn't the only girl in the world. It's the 1 feeling that everyone embraces at a certain time in their lives. Even for vampires.

Jealously. Even she has to bear with the challenging factor within her. But for good reason.

Her friends of course don't hold any interest in Shiki; after all, they're not into weird anyway. But other female students from the hallways or class might find his type of 'weirdness'….impressive. Sometimes, Rima hates it whenever there was a new exchange student who happens to be female, for Shiki could easily catch her eye. Well. Not if she has a say--or fist--about it. That's why she'll forever keep her eyes open and ready for any 'one on one' if a chick dares to intrude in their sweet combination.

As for him, he doesn't need to worry about anything. He knows that Rima has eyes for him alone, and don't give a damn if other pretty boys have eyes on her and her own 'weirdness'. Just as long they don't touch her either, that is. But in the end, he doesn't notice anyone in a room other than her. The two of them can brighten--or darken--a room together just fine.

* * * *

**I is for I will protect you**

As mentioned before, she has her eyes open for any predator ready to pounce on him, and vice versa. But all of this protectiveness is just a harmless way of showing their unconditional love for each other. Even though it's so unlike them to admit it and say it out loud. They already tell each other that by their actions.

Shiki especially made that promise by building his new strength each day since he released himself from his father's wrath. He'll be damned if he would fall into weakness again and cause Rima more harm. Rima know this, which is why she smiles more at the thought. She can finally feel safe in his arms against the world. Or from more family problems.

* * * *

**N is for Never leaving**

And they will never leave each other's side. Even if they need to travel to the ends of the earth to hide from everyone, so be it. He will see her next to him when he turns head the other direction, walking hand-in-hand, strength-in-strength, power-in-power.

She will feel his embrace when she feels she won't survive the storm, safe in the arms that will shield her from the rain and lightening that could stop her tracks of a brighter future of the night. Besides…..who the hell else is gonna make sure he's fed without pocky? Someone has to put his favorite foods in his mouth some time. And she's just the right person to do it.

Oh, yes. They really are a standing army. It will always be them against the world.

* * * *

**E is for Eternal love**

Valentine's Day has finally arrived. You would think that the two are smoothering with each other with hugs and kisses, and having Shiki sing to his fair maiden with a guitar while she throws roses at his feet, right? You got it wrong.

True, they were together, but there's no stupid fluffiness going on with them. The following night when classes were over, Shiki and Rima were sitting by the water fountain in their Moon Dorm territory. As she kneeled on the fresh, glowing glass reflected by the moonlight, his head was lying across, having his head resting on her soft, porcelin thighs. They continue gazing into nothingness for a while, until Rima reached in her purse bag to pull out a pocky package. Only to soon be disappointed that the package was empty.

"Man, I should have known to save the last three sticks instead of eating them before classes", she stated, carelessly throwing the package behind them. She stared back up in the sky until she felt him digging into his uniform jacket to pull out something pink. And no, it was a heart-shaped box of chocolates (totally not her style). No, it wasn't even a pink card (she don't give a damn about cards either). He then sat up to face her half surprised and half confused expression. "Here you are", Shiki said, opening the package and pulling out a fresh, pink candy pocky stick. She leaned closer to smell the flavor, then looked at him again.

"It's strawberry", Rima stated matter of factly. "What's with the change?"

Shiki shrugged and kept holding out the candy, waiting for her to bite it. "Just something new. I knew you would run out soon, so I bought these from yesterday while out on town with Takuma. Besides, isn't pink the right color for this holiday today, like what the rest of those mortals do?" he asked emotionlessly. At first, Rima stood where she was and stared at the pink pocky. But finally, she shrugged and leaned back in to take a bite from his grasp.

"Oh well, what the hell. I'm just in the mood for some more pocky, so I don't care". She took another pocky from him. He grinned a little at the position they were in. The thought that of all the times she makes sure she feeds him, he's able to return the favor in a way. He finds it cute catering her like this. And judging by how she's still eating, she doesn't mind one bit. Shiki laid back down and rested his head on her lap again. He placed the pink package in the middle between them. It was now Rima's turn to take a pink pocky stick and bend down to feed it to him. This was a good Valentine's Day after all.

"Happy Pocky-tine's Day", Shiki replied while looking up at her sparkling blue-eyed, angelic face. She stared down and closed her eyes and smirked.

"That's one way to put it", she replied. "Same here". And the two continued gazing at the moon, or into nothingness, for the rest of the night in silence, knowing and loving that they have each other and nothing else.

**THE END**

* * *

**END NOTE: **Well, I hope you enjoyed this simple, short story. Sure this is one of my shortest stories, but at least you can tell the humor and shikixrima-ishness in it, right? Besides, I'm running out of ideas on how to describe these two without going out of character. Thanks for taking your time in reading this, and please comment your thoughts. This is one of my earlier V-Day gifts to give you fans. Until next time, Peace out! :D


End file.
